dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Dani Phantom
Danielle "Dani" Phantom is a younger, female version of Danny Phantom, created accidentally by his archenemy Vlad Masters when trying to clone Danny Phantom. History Vlad, desperately lonely despite his wealth, conducted a series of experiments with the aim of creating the perfect half-ghost son for himself. He tried to accomplish this by making clones of Danny Phantom, using Danny's half-ghost DNA. All of his attempts failed except for one, which resulted in a half-ghost girl whom Vlad named Danielle. Vlad never faltered in showing love and affection to his "daughter," and Dani never faltered in her desire to serve her "father." In "Kindred Spirits," Vlad sent Dani on a mission to capture Danny so that Vlad could take the DNA samples he needed for his perfect clone. She snuck into Danny's room and waited for him in her human form, reading his comic books. When he came, she introduced herself to him as Danielle, his third cousin once removed, and they quickly formed a bond despite Danny's suspicion. Later, Dani succeeded in bringing Danny to Vlad. She then found out that the "perfect clone" Vlad was trying to create was was not her, but a male clone designed to be just like Danny. Together, they put a stop to Vlad's plan. Dani then leaves to travel on her own, promising to return. In "D-Stabilized," Dani's instability finally caught up to her, which would cause her body to spontaneously melt into a puddle of ectoplasm without warning. Dani returned to Amity Park, seeking Danny's help, but instead found Valerie. Valerie was working for Vlad, however, and tried to use Dani as a trap to find her real target, Danny Phantom. Valerie's plan worked, and she captured Danny, while Vlad took Dani. Danny convinced Valerie to let him go to find a cure for Dani, as she was half-human and Valerie didn't want Vlad to hurt humans. Using one of his parents' inventions, Danny rescues Dani and stabilizes her body. She then attacks Vlad and, after defeating him, she once again leaves to roam the world. Dani was seen briefly in "Phantom Planet" as one of the ghosts assisting Danny in turning the Earth intangible to save it from the Disasteroid."Phantom Planet" Appearance As Danny's clone, Danielle shares some similarities with Danny. In her human form, like Danny, she bears a strong resemblance to her genetic mother, Maddie Fenton. She has the same skin color, eye color and hair color as Danny. She has the same hairstyle as him, with the back longer and in a ponytail. She wears a red beanie, red shorts (plain in "Kindred Spirits," and with a camo pattern in "D-Stabilized"), a blue sweater/hoodie, and shoes of the same style as Danny's but blue. In ghost form, her skin, hair, and costume are of the same color scheme as Danny's. Instead of a one-piece suit, she wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff, with no belt. The right half of her shirt is white and the left half is black, divided diagonally down the middle, and she wears a white left glove and a black right glove. Her pants are black with streaks of white on the sides that come down to her boots. She has the same emblem as Danny on her chest. Personality Danielle shares many of Danny's likes and personality traits. Unlike the other failed experiments, she is not mindless and doesn't mind voicing exactly how she feels. A very willful and somewhat tomboyish girl, she's a lot like Danny, only more cheerful and childish. She seems to have no concern with responsibility, and can be quite stubborn at times. She can also be quite naive, which is, in part, due to her limited existence so far. She is about twelve years of age physically,"Kindred Spirits" but due to her being a clone, her actual age is possibly a few months at most. Because of her limited knowledge, Danielle is easily talked into obeying Vlad's commands, as she thought of him like a real father, and it wasn't until she met Danny that she realized that she was just one of Vlad's pawns. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom S02e17 Danny and Dani 2.png|Danny and Dani getting ready to fight S03e11 Phantoms hug.png|Danny and Dani hugging S03e11 even slower's better.png|Dani in D-Stabilized, floating in the alley S03e11 Dani side glance.png|Dani, in Vlad's Mansion S02e17 Phantoms ready to fight.png|Dani and Danny S03e11 laughing over prank.png|Dani, floating in the sky S03e11 no such thing as defenseless girls.png|Dani Phantom S03e11 weak in the knees.png|Dani D-Stabilizing S03e11 Dani about to steal.png|Dani next to apple cart S02e17 Dani's watching you.png|Dani looking up towards Danny. S03e11 hands phased through stand.png|Dani turning her hands intangible, in order to steal some apples S03e11 Dani empty hands.png|Danielle without hands. S03e11 just call me Dani.png|Danielle telling Valerie to just call her Dani Danny and Dani are close to being identical twins genetically though age different chronologically, although they seem to view each other as cousins. Dani originally saw Danny as a subject that she has been sent to capture for her "father," Vlad. Danny refuses to fight her because she was the only clone with a mind of her own, and was thus her own self. Dani eventually sided with her "cousin" after learning her "father" was only using her to get to Danny. Both Danny and Dani seem to have grown a strong bond of trust and concern for each other since, and Danny begins to serve as somewhat of an older brother figure to her. Vlad Masters/Plasmius Dani originally looked up to Vlad as her "father" and did whatever he told her to do, unaware that he was lying to her and using her. Vlad considers her a mistake--just another imperfect attempt at cloning Daniel in order to get the perfect son he has always wanted. Ironically, if he had raised Dani like he would have raised Danny or the primary clone, he might have succeeded in his plan to have a loving family. Valerie Gray At first, Valerie merely uses Dani to get to Danny and capture them both, but after a talk with Danny, Valerie agrees to help him rescue his "cousin" because she is half-human. Despite being tricked by Valerie, Dani thanks Valerie for helping Danny save her before taking off. This may have been the first step in Valerie realizing there are good ghosts as well. Powers and Abilities Dani Phantom has many of the same ghost powers as Danny, but isn't as powerful as he is due to her limited experience. Going Ghost: Her transformation is accompanied by white rings moving along her body, just like Danny's. *'Ghost Sense': When a ghost is nearby, a shiver runs up her spine and a blue wisp of cold air comes out of her mouth. (This may also mean she has the potential to develop ice powers like Danny.) *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Flight': Standard ghost power. She can fly almost as fast as Danny. *'Superhuman Strength': At her strongest, she once threw Vlad through five stone columns. *'Superhuman Stamina' (now that she is no longer unstable) *'Spectral Body Manipulation': She can form a ghost tail while flying. *'Ghost Ray': Her ghost rays are green. While she was unstable, this power burned through her quickly, but as of "D-Stabilized" she can handle this power with ease. *'Overshadowing' S02e17 Dani ghost ray.gif|Ghost ray S03e11 Dani ghost rays.png|Ghost ray Dani ghost ray kick.jpg|Energy strike S03e11 Dani superhuman strength.png|Superhuman strength Dani Phantom.jpg|Going Ghost Dani invisible.jpg|Invisibility S02e17 Dani in the cafeteria.png|Intangibility S02e17 Danny and Dani ghost sense.png|Ghost sense S02e17 Danny and Dani race.png|Flight Weaknesses Instability (formerly): Danielle's greatest weakness was that she couldn't go all-out with her powers like Danny could, as her unstable clone body was unable to handle such a power strain. If she used too much power at once, her body would destabilize and slowly morph into a puddle of ectoplasm. During "D-Stabilized," she found a cure for her instability with Danny's help and no longer suffered from this weakness. Sightings Quotes Kindred Spirits *"Do you want to ask questions, or you wanna kick some butt?" * "Am I an imperfection? A mistake?" * "It's Dani, with an 'i.' And don't worry, you'll see me again." D-Stabilized * "Do you know how hard it is to fly off dramatically?" * "A little weak in the knees actually...'' and I don't even have knees anymore''!" * "Aw, Danny, nothing can hurt me now." Trivia *In her human form, Dani has the same hat as Chip Skylark from The Fairly OddParents!, another TV show by Butch Hartman. Gallery Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Reformed antagonists